heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
JSA Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
:* :* :* :* * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Dian Belmont * Nabu * Pat Dugan * Sylvester Pemberton * The Stalker (Elpis) * Jakob Tolzmann * Snapper Carr * Rex Tyler * Wendi Harris Tyler * Rick Tyler * Cyclotron (Terry Curtis) * Wonder Woman (Diana) * Oracle (Barbara Gordon) Locations: * :* :* * :* :* :* * :* * * :* Mt. Kailash * The Dreaming * Happy Harbor Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * A nameless bar Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing4 = * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Hawkman (Carter Hall)'s Mace * * Red Tornado (Ma Hunkel)'s helmet * (head only) * * * Sandman's Wirepoon Gun * Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson)'s half-helmet * Justice Society meeting table * Uncle Sam's top-hat * Vulcan (Christopher Pike)'s axe Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * * :* :* :* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = * "Gathering Storms" was reprinted in JSA: Justice Be Done and JSA Omnibus, Volume 1. * "Lost Pages: Black Canary and Fate: Dead Ends" was reprinted in JSA: Return of Hawkman. * "History 101" was reprinted in Justice Society Returns!. * This storylines from this issue continue in ''JSA'' #1. * The opening page to this issue is a montage poster illustrated by Michael Bair. * This is the first appearance of Al Rothstein as Atom Smasher. Prior to this issue, he used the heroic identity, Nuklon. * Behind the scenes appearance by Doctor Fate (Hector Hall). Hector won't fully come into his power until ''JSA'' #4. * Fate chronologically appeared last in ''L.A.W.'' #1. He appears next in ''JSA'' #1. * This is the first appearance of Kendra Saunders, the new Hawkgirl. She appears next in ''JSA'' #2. * Mordru is only referred to as the Dark Lord in this issue. This is Mordru's first appearance in the 20th century. He is usually found plaguing the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th century. * First appearance of Sanderson Hawkins as Sand. In the Golden Age era, he was known as Sandy the Golden Boy. * Final appearance of the Golden Age Sandman. Sandman chronologically appeared last in ''Sandman Mystery Theatre: Sleep of Reason'' #1. | Trivia = * This issue includes a two-page blueprint of the newly renovated JSA Headquarters. The headquarters will make its first modern appearance in ''JSA'' #1. * In "History 101", Doctor Mid-Nite's old pet companion, Hooty the Owl can be seen amongst the various bricabrac. This suggests that one of the JSA caretakers had Hooty stuffed at some point in the intervening years. * This issue includes a two-page timeline of events, chronicling the actions of the Justice Society of America from the Golden Age until the present. * In Doctor Mid-Nite's Who's Who profile, he is seen wearing a costume that he has never worn either in the Doctor Mid-Nite limited series or in JSA. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Files